Sayonara
by Miss Just
Summary: ."A sua escolha estava feita e ela nunca voltaria atrás." - Projecto Shinobi -


**Projecto Shinobi – Fic 6**  
**Tipo:** Ficlet  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** T  
**Personagens/Casais:** Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Mikoto

* * *

**N.A.:** Sim, eu sou louca. Sim, eu tenho problemas. E sim, eu shippo Minato/Mikoto.  
Algum problema? O **x** no canto superior direito serve para isso._  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_

**Sayonara**

O shuriken passou de rasante no seu rosto, despertando-o dos seus pensamentos, cravando-se na parede de rocha atrás de si. Sentiu a pele do rosto a abrir lentamente, deixando um fio de sangue escorrer pelo corte incrivelmente fino. Levantou os olhos azuis do chão e olhou para a arma presa na parede de pedra maciça. Ele sabia que o ataque falhara e também sabia que apenas falhara porque o seu oponente assim o desejara. O próximo seria fatal.

Moveu-se rapidamente para o lado, evitando os restantes três shurikens que se cravaram na rocha em seguida. Já se encontrava de pé, os olhos perfeitamente habituados à luz alaranjada do pôr do sol, pronto para se esquivar de mais shurikens quando sentiu o seu oponente surgir a seu lado. Olhou-o, um sorriso suave a surgir-lhe no rosto ao ver a máscara ANBU em forma felina.

"Sandaime deseja ver-te" a voz saiu calma e segura por detrás da máscara.

"Eu sei" Minato murmurou, suspirando e olhando para a vila que se estendia a seus pés.

"Está quase toda a gente à tua procura desde manhã" o ANBU disse, sem alterar o tom. "Não devias exilar-te aqui onde ninguém te vem procurar. Se fosse uma emergência-"

"Tu sabes onde me encontrar" Minato sorriu para a máscara frívola, ignorando o sermão sobre o seu local de exílio.

"Minato..."

"Desculpa" o loiro pediu, olhando em volta para o monumento aos Hogakes. Eles encontravam-se exactamente sobre os cabelos de pedra de Nidaime Hokage. Minato gostava daquele sítio. Era calmo, nunca ninguém lá ia, e ele podia desfrutar da mais bonita vista sobre a vila da Folha. Ele ia para aquele local sempre que precisava de estar sozinho, sempre que precisava de pensar ou quando, simplesmente, não queria ser encontrado. Ninguém sabia daquele seu lugar especial. Ninguém, com uma excepção. "Eu hoje não queria realmente ser encontrado. Pensei que estavas de folga."

"Vim entregar o meu pedido de demissão e Sandaime pediu-me para te encontrar" a voz por detrás da máscara continuava calma, contudo, Minato arregalou os olhos e fixou-os na expressão felina à sua frente.

"Vais deixar a ANBU?" ele perguntou, tentando ao máximo disfarçar o coração acelerado ou a leve tremura que a sua mão apresentava.

Ouviu um suspiro baixo vindo por detrás da máscara enquanto o sol mostrava os últimos raios de luz do dia. A mão esquerda do ANBU à sua frente foi levada à máscara felina, empurrando-a para cima num gesto cheio de delicadeza, de forma a revelar a expressão calma no rosto pálido e os serenos olhos cor de ónix fixos nos do loiro. Uma brisa soprou fraca, sacudindo os cabelos negros e curtos do ANBU, arrastando o doce perfume floral e fazendo Minato arrepiar-se.

"Sim" foi a resposta, sincera e rápida, fazendo o peito do Namikaze doer perante uma pressão invisível.

"Nós trabalhamos juntos desde quando? Exame Chunin?" o loiro perguntou, a dor no peito a aumentar lentamente. "Eu preciso de ti a meu lado neste próximo passo, eu preciso que continues como Capit-"

"Minato, tu sabias que eu não continuaria como ANBU por muito mais tempo. Itachi fará três anos daqui a cinco dias" o murmúrio era calmo, tal como a sua expressão. "Eu prometi a Fugaku que deixaria o activo quando Itachi nascesse. Falhei essa promessa."

"Mikoto" o loiro chamou, vendo a mulher desviar o olhar do dele. "Por favor... Eu-"

"É a minha família" ela murmurou, os olhos negros ainda sobre as rochas do monumento que os escondia do mundo. "Que tipo de mãe sou eu se nunca estou em casa para o meu filho? Ser Capitã ANBU foi uma honra que consegui a muito custo, mas a minha vida agora não é assim. Eu sou mãe, eu tenho uma família. Esse é o meu trabalho."

"Essa é uma família que tu nunca quiseste" Minato lembrou, aproximando-se da Uchiha e segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos. "Casaste forçada e eu lembro-me o quanto choraste nos meus braços quando soubeste que estavas grávida. Mikoto... tu-"

"Eu não amo o meu marido e tu sabes bem disso" ela sorriu levemente, as mão cobertas pelas luvas ANBU sobre a pele fria das mãos dele. "Mas Itachi tornou-se a minha vida e é por ele que eu abdico do que sou" Mikoto suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Um dia tu serás pai, Minato. E nesse dia tu irás perceber o que significa amar um filho. E, se for preciso, darás a tua vida para o proteger. Tal como eu abdico da minha para ficar com ele."

A noite preenchia os céus lentamente, roubando espaço ao dia que terminava devagar. Minato encarava a mulher à sua frente, memorizando cada detalhe da pele pálida, cada novo traço de expressão. Ela reabriu os olhos, fixando as íris cor de ónix nos profundos olhos azuis dele. Mikoto tivera de fazer uma escolha e fizera-a. Ela daria o seu mundo por Itachi. E, infelizmente, Minato fazia parte desse mesmo mundo.

"Como serei pai se a mulher com quem quero ter filhos já tem a sua própria família?" ele perguntou num sussurro, baixou o rosto, roçando os lábios frios nos dela, beijando-a com uma suavidade imensa.

"Pretendentes não te faltam" ela murmurou entre dois beijos delicados, as mãos já no rosto dele, não o deixando afastar de si. "E eu tenho a certeza que alguém roubará o teu coração de mim, Yondaime-sama."

"Eu ainda não sou Hokage" ele corrigiu, sentindo os lábios dela curvarem-se num pequeno sorriso sobre os seus. "E o meu coração será sempre-"

"A nomeação oficial é amanhã" ela disse, separando-se, deixando a sua testa encostar no hitai-ate dele. "É também amanhã que eu entrego a minha máscara."

"Estás a mudar de assunto" ele expirou fundo, sabendo que Mikoto não continuaria com a conversa. Ela estava ali não porque Sandaime lhe havia pedido para o procurar, mas para se despedir. E Minato sabia-o. Aquela seria a última vez que eles se encontrariam como amantes. Daquela noite em diante, ele seria Yondaime Hokage e ela Uchiha Mikoto, dona de casa e mãe de familía.

Puxou-a para si, abraçando-a com força, sentindo o seu aroma tão característico, desejando poder congelar o tempo e ficar ali, com ela nos seus braços, por toda a eternidade. Sem obrigações, sem problemas, sem ANBU, sem Hokage e sem destino. Apenas os dois, juntos para todo o sempre.

"Minato" ela chamou baixinho, os seus braços em volta do corpo do loiro. "Obrigado por fazeres parte do meu mundo por tantos anos."

Olhou-o nos olhos, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para permitir esse gesto. Percebeu a expressão triste e perdida no rosto dele e apenas esboçou um sorriso sereno. A sua escolha estava feita e ela nunca voltaria atrás. Esticou o pescoço para alcançar os seus lábios, beijou-o docemente pela última vez, impedindo que a paixão e luxúria os controlassem naquele derradeiro adeus. As mãos cobertas pelas luvas negras acariciaram as faces dele e então ela afastou-se.

"Mikoto" Minato chamou, o coração apertado com a decisão da mulher que amava. A Uchiha parou, de costas para ele, e olhou para trás por cima do ombro. "Eu não quero ser Hokage sem ti a meu lado."

Ela esboçou novamente o sorriso triste, deixando que a brisa lhe sacudisse os cabelos curtos.

"Eu não quero ser mãe sem ti a meu lado" disse, simplesmente. "Mas não é assim que o destino está escrito. Sayonara, Minato..."

Desapareceu como uma sombra, deixando para trás apenas o seu perfume e a lembrança da sua voz. Minato suspirou, batendo com o punho na rocha a seu lado. Mordeu o lábio com força, virou costas ao local onde ela desaparecera e voltara a sentar-se no mesmo sítio onde estivera o dia todo. Os cabelos de pedra de Nidaime Hokage davam-lhe a melhor vista para a vila e ele sabia que, se olhasse na direcção exacta, veria a mulher a entrar na propriedade Uchiha e a receber, de braços abertos, um abraço do filho de quase três anos. Ele veria que era pareceria feliz, com um sorriso enorme e quase perfeito no rosto e todo o amor que tinha para dar ao pequeno ser que ria nos seus braços.

Mas Minato não quis olhar, não quis ver o motivo de ter perdido a mulher que amava. Pois ele sabia que nunca poderia competir contra a felicidade do filho dela. Suspirou, encostando a cabeça contra a parede de pedra do monumento. Mikoto tinha abdicado do mundo dela pelo filho. Se ela permitisse, ele abdicaria de tudo por ela.

Dos portões da propriedade Uchiha, Mikoto sorria enquanto Itachi lhe dava um suave beijo no rosto. Instintivamente, os seus olhos deslizaram até ao monumento Hokage, onde ela sabia que Minato ainda se encontrava. O seu coração sentiu-se apertado e uma dor no peito fê-la duvidar de si mesma por um segundo. Mas ela suspirou, olhando para o pequeno Itachi ao seu colo e sabendo que tinha feito a escolha correcta.

Talvez numa vida futura eles se voltassem a encontrar. E, talvez, nessa vida ela esquecesse o mundo e o escolhesse a ele.

* * *

**N.A.:** Fic escrita para o Projecto Shinobi – secção Naruto - do fórum MM (link disponível no meu perfil). Item: _Monumento aos Hokages_.  
Merci beaucoup à Sam, que betou e que não me chamou louca desvairada (apenas louca) quando lhe contei o plot.

_Sayonara_ significa adeus.

**Reviews deixa a autora muito feliz e fá-la escrever mais coisinhas bonitas ;D**_  
Just_


End file.
